


Courage

by blackjack34212



Series: Ramblings [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-23
Updated: 2015-09-23
Packaged: 2018-04-23 01:26:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4857971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackjack34212/pseuds/blackjack34212





	Courage

Courage is a word I used to think I understood. As a writer, I tend to dissect words so I can use them in different scenarios. I like to use phrases that have two meanings so that the reader can take whichever side they want. For example, I could say “She is a polaroid” and you could interpret that as someone who is my opposite side, or someone who looks better in a picture. Both paint a larger picture than the original phrase. Courage is defines as lack of fear. It wasn’t until recently that I now understand that isn’t true. Courage isn’t the lack of fear, its ignoring your fears. When I’m scared to do something or say something and choose to do it anyway, that’s courage. I’m slowly learning to have courage, but it’s hard, I still fear losing relationships due to words that need to be spoken. I tremble at the outcome of certain situations. The way my mind works, I imagine there being three possible outcomes to something: a desirable one, a detestable one, and one that draws the situation out longer. When you think like me you fuel your anxiety, and it flares up as you approach the situation. I can give a personal example. Someone I love really needed to hear me say something, something tough for me to say, and after I told them I was anxiously waiting for a response, sitting in my room at night in utter fear. I regretted saying it, then I didn’t, I was so confused, and they choose the third option. They never gave me a direct response. Yet, I still had the courage to say it. Courage is control of you fear.


End file.
